


Patch

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angel Reader, He's still innocent, Human Patch, Patch is so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs you to prove you love him, and since you can't say it, you give him something that sticks with him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patch

_“Jev…”_

He squirmed, his eyes shut tightly. He moved on his side, snuggling further into his soft bed.

_“Jev. Wake up.”_

He smiled as he dreamed. He was outside, sitting on his motorcycle in peace and quiet, feeling the hot sun beat down on his smooth skin…

_“Jev!”_

He furrowed his brows. He was alone; who the hell was calling his name?

He looked up at the blue sky, the clouds moving. They suddenly formed a face, and it was one he loved seeing. He reached up for her, a smile on his face.

_“Dove! I… I can see your wings!”_

_“Jev!”_

He frowned. He suddenly felt shaking, and then he felt hands on his body. There was a hand on his cheek, turning his head. He felt a thumb stroking underneath his right eye and then the voice again.

_“Jev, I know you hear me. Wake up.”_

His black eyes fluttered open, gazing at the smiling face that was forming in the clouds of his dream. He smiled at you, his hand covering the one on his cheek.

“Hey stranger.”

“Dove…” He said in his sleepy voice, moving to sit up.

You shook your head and made him lie flat on his back. You moved to your side and leaned on your elbow, smiling at him.

“I didn’t want to wake you up, but I couldn’t help it. I missed you.”

“I missed you…” He said softly, his tired eyes scanning you.

_I’m sorry I was gone for so long. I got in trouble with the archangels._

He shook his head, “Stop. I don’t want to talk about them right now.”

You stroked his face, wishing you could feel him. He nuzzled into your touch and closed his eyes once more.

“When are you leaving again?”

“I’ll stay the night with you. But you have school tomorrow.”

He groaned, “Don’t remind me.”

You chuckled, “Sorry baby. That’s just how humans work, unfortunately.”

He looked away, “What if I said I didn’t want to be a human anymore?”

You made him look at you, eyes soft yet sharp. You leaned in and kissed his lips briefly, pulling away to brush some of his black hair out of his eyes.

”Don’t say things like that. Being a human is the best thing that ever happened to you.”

“That’s not true.”

“Jev, it is true. It’s very true. Humans don’t have to deal with archangels, or Nephilim or anything like that.”

“It’s not true. _You_ are the greatest thing to happen to me, (Name).”

You shook your head and whispered softly, “No I’m not. In fact…”

_I’m the worst thing to happen to you._

He took your hand, “No you’re not. You’re the only one that gets me. You… You understand me.” He swallowed thickly, “And complete me. I… I love you.”

You rubbed your lips together, “Jev-“

“Can you… Say the same to me?” He asked, his heart beating rapidly, anxiety creeping up on him.

_No. I can’t._

Jev looked away, moving his face from your perfect hand.

“But it’s not because I don’t want to. _I want to.”_ You promised, taking his hand and tracing abstract patterns on his palm. “I’m not allowed to fall in love with you; they might send me to hell for it. I’ve already got a past with the archangels, and I seriously doubt they want me to bring you into my world. _I_ don’t want you into my world. It’s dangerous, and you’re only human. You don’t know how to fight-“

“I can learn. I love you. I want you.” He leaned up and kissed you, putting as much passion as he could muster in it, though underneath it all, he was saddened that you could not feel him.

 _Jev, listen to me. And listen well._ You spoke in his mind as you kissed. You twisted your fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, knowing he’d react well and wouldn’t pull away.

_You mean everything to me. And you’re not supposed to, and I want to follow those rules so I can stay with you. I thought I’d hate my life ever since I fell; I didn’t think there was a point. But there is. You. You are my point at “living” my life. I want to fall in love. With you. But I can’t. But I care about you, **tons.**_

You pulled away and rubbed your nose against his, your eyes closed. He licked his lips and swallowed thickly.

“Prove it.”

You bit down on your tongue to stop yourself from the saying the three words he wanted— _needed_ to hear so badly. You wanted to say them as bad as he wanted you to, _you just weren’t allowed to!_

“Patch.” You said suddenly.

He furrowed his brows, “That doesn’t-“

“You’re my Patch. You complete me; you make me laugh and you make me smile. And though I can’t feel it when we kiss, or when we have those “relations” you as a seventeen-year-old needs to keep going, they still mean everything to me; they send this flutter in my heart somehow, and I can feel that.”

He smiled, “Patch… I like that.”

You leaned down and kissed him, “Then I’ll keep using it. _Patch.”_

A shiver went down his spine and he flipped you both over.

“I don’t know about you, but I think this calls for the aforementioned _relations_ you spoke so highly of.”

You grinned and pulled him down for a kiss.

_Make me feel it, Patch._

He grinned wickedly, mischief sparkling in those black eyes.

“That ol’ heart of yours won’t stop fluttering for weeks, Dove.”


End file.
